Sie
by filoubini
Summary: Sie gehörte zu denen, die es nicht wert waren, auf dieser Welt zu leben..." Tja, wer mag wohl so denken? r&r (büdde...) klein, einfach, COMPLETE


**Disclaimer:** Nein, nein, nix is mein, alles der JKR ihrs – ich werd ihr alles mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben… Ach so, Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit (würde mich auch wundern, wenn mir dafür auch nur eine Person nen Cent dafür geben würde…).

**Rating:** Ähm, keins?

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
euer Jul'sche

* * *

**Sie**

Sie war Abschaum!

Sie war der größte Abschaum!

Sie gehörte zu denen, die es nicht wert waren, auf dieser Welt zu leben!

Wie sie so dasaß, ganz allein, völlig verlassen, bekam er dennoch Mitleid mit ihr...

Mitleid? Nein, das traf es nicht wirklich... Schadenfreude, dachte er, doch auch dieses Wort war nicht passend für das Bild, das sich ihm bot.

"Beeil dich, der Zug fährt gleich!", hörte er die kalte Stimme seines Vater. Er nickte ihm kurz zu und wendete sich dann wieder _ihr_ zu.

Ihr langes hellblondes Haar legte sich über ihre Schultern wie ein Schleider aus hauchdünner Seide... Sie saß vielleicht vier Meter von ihm entfernt, doch trotzdem konnte er erkennen, dass sie blaue Augen hatte, so blau wie der Himmel an einem warmen Sommertag...

Erschrocken über die seltsamen Gefühle, die in ihm aufstiegen, versuchte er, die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Sie gehörte zu _ihnen_, zu denen, die es nicht wert waren, dass man auch nur einen Gedanken an sie verschwendete...

Und dennoch... konnte sie wirklich so sein? Konnte sie wirklich so schlecht sein, wie man es ihm seit seiner Geburt eingetrichtert hatte? Konnte sie wirklich so wertlos sein, wie seine Eltern ihm immer wieder eingeredet hatten?

Leiser Zweifel stieg in ihm auf, Zweifel an den Worten seiner Eltern, den Worten seiner ganzen Familie. Und gleichzeitig schämte er sich dafür, ihr Wort in Frage zu stellen. Sie hatten sich nie mit diesen Menschen abgegeben... Sie hatten niemals versucht, herauszufinden, ob ihre Einstellung wirklich begründet war. Sie hatten geurteilt, über Menschen, die sie nicht kannten. Und selbst wenn es viele von _ihnen_ nicht wert waren, dass man sich mit ihnen abgab, sie überhaupt beachtete, so musste _sie_ noch lange nicht zu ihnen gehören...

_Sie_

Sie konnte nicht zu _ihnen_ gehören. Menschen schoben hektisch ihre Gepäckwagen umher, rempelten sich gegenseitig an, schrien durcheinander... Hatten keine Zeit, nahmen sich keine Zeit... Hörten nicht zu, wollten nicht zuhören...

Und sie saß dort und schien nicht zu ihnen zu gehören... Sie konnte nicht zu ihnen gehören. Sie musste zu _uns_ gehören, dachte er und wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass es wirklich so war.

Sie muss eine Veela sein, kam es über ihn. Ja, ein Veela! Sie hatte diese magische Anziehungkraft, die nur die einer Veela sein konnte...

Ihr Blick traf seinen. Ein schüchternes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem unendlich schönen Gesicht aus. Er lächelte zurück, trat näher an sie heran, ohne es zu bemerken... Wortlos stand sie langsam auf und wortlos standen sie sich schließlich gegenüber.

Nein! Sie war keine Veela! Sie war eine von _ihnen_, von denen, mit denen er sich nie abgeben sollte! Er erkannte dies erst, als er so nahe vor ihr stand, dass es zu spät war, um umzukehren.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wie konnte er nur glauben, sie sei eine Veela? Nur weil sie diese seltsame Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte? Wollte er wirklich so blind sein und alle Zeichen ihrer Herkunft ignorieren?

Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, in diesen paar Minuten, die sie sich gegenüberstanden, wusste er plötzlich die Wahrheit! Er wusste plötzlich, dass seine Eltern Unrecht hatten. Sie konnte nicht zu denen gehören, die seine Eltern verabscheuten! Selbst seine Eltern, als Reinblüter, könnten dieses Mädchen nicht als "Abschaum" bezeichnen, denn das war sie nicht...

Er hob langsam seine Hand, steichelte sanft ihre Wange... Wortlos... Sie schloss ihre Augen, genoss die fremde Berührung... Und er tat dies ebenfalls, versuchte den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust zu ignorieren...

"Es ist genug!"

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah seinen Vater schräg hinter sich stehen. Wortlos wandte er sich von ihr ab, folgte seinem Vater zur Absperrung zwischen die Gleise Neun und Zehn.

Bevor er sie und ihre Welt hinter sich ließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Sie stand noch immer dort und sah ihn an, sah ihn an mit ihren himmelblauen Augen, die ein bleibendes Bild in seiner Seele hinterließen.

Er hob leicht die Hand, schickte ihr einen Abschiedsgruß. Sie erwiderte diesen... Über ihre rechte Wange, dort, wo er gerade eben noch seine Hand liegen hatte, fand eine einsame Träne ihren Weg...

Ende

* * *

Ja, ich weiß, das ganze ist ziemlich unbefriedigend... °seufz° Die Story fiel mir ein, als ich "Goodbye" von Kate Ryan hörte... Über nen Review würd ich mich trotzdem sehr freuen... 


End file.
